familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Morgan County, Alabama
Morgan County is the most populous county in the Decatur Metropolitan Area, and the second most populous county in the Huntsville-Decatur Combined Statistical Area in the U.S. State of Alabama. It was created by the Alabama Territorial legislature on February 6, 1818 from land acquired from the Cherokee Indians in the Treaty of Turkeytown, and was originally called Cotaco County.Acts Passed at the First Session of the First General Assembly, of the Alabama Territory: In the Forty Second Year of American Independence (1818). St. Stephens, Alabama, printed by Thomas Eastin. Reprinted T.L. Cole, Washington, D.C., July 1912. Pages 8-12. "An Act to establish the counties of Cotaco, Lawrence and Franklin...Approved-6th February, 1818." On June 14, 1821 it was renamed in honor of American Revolutionary War General Daniel Morgan of Virginia.Acts Passed at the Called Session of the General Assembly of the State of Alabama Begun and Held in the Town of Cahawba, on the First Monday in June, One Thousand Eight Hundred and Twenty One (1821). Cahawba, Alabama: Printed by Allen & Brickell, State Printers. Reprint by Statute Law Book Co., Washington, D.C. Nov. 1913. Page 40. "An Act to change the name of Ococoposa, and for other purposes...Approved, June 14, 1821." As of the 2010 census the population was 119,490. The county seat is Decatur, and it is a prohibition or dry county, though the City of Decatur is wet. Morgan County is also a part of the North, Northwest, and North-Central regions of Alabama. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 97.19%) is land and (or 2.81%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 65 * U.S. Route 31 * U.S. Highway 72 Alternate * U.S. Highway 231 * State Route 20 * State Route 24 * State Route 36 * State Route 67 Rail *CSX Transportation *Norfolk Southern Railway River *Tennessee River Adjacent counties *Madison County (northeast) *Marshall County (east) *Cullman County (south) *Lawrence County (west) *Limestone County (northwest) National protected area * Wheeler National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 111,064 people, 43,602 households, and 31,437 families residing in the county. The population density was 191 people per square mile (74/km2). There were 47,388 housing units at an average density of 81 per square mile (31/km2). The racial makeup of the county was 85.07% White, 11.24% Black or African American, 0.67% Native American, 0.45% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 1.25% from other races, and 1.25% from two or more races. 3.28% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. According to the census of 2000, the largest ancestry groups in Morgan County were English 60.1%, Scots-Irish 12.71%, and African 11.24% There were 43,602 households out of which 33.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.40% were married couples living together, 11.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.90% were non-families. 24.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 25.30% under the age of 18, 8.40% from 18 to 24, 30.10% from 25 to 44, 23.80% from 45 to 64, and 12.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 96.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,803, and the median income for a family was $45,827. Males had a median income of $35,759 versus $21,885 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,223. About 9.70% of families and 12.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.90% of those under age 18 and 12.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Rankings Unincorporated communities * Danville * Lacey's Spring * Morgan City See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Morgan County, Alabama * Properties on the Alabama Register of Landmarks and Heritage in Morgan County, Alabama References External links * Decatur Morgan County Chamber of Commerce * Learn more about Decatur-Morgan County * Alabama Jubilee - Hot Air Balloon Classic Category:Established in 1818 Category:Counties of Alabama Category:Huntsville–Decatur Combined Statistical Area Category:Decatur Metropolitan Area Category:Morgan County, Alabama